Shot in the dark
by Lilystar88
Summary: Late night massages in the car are all well and good but what happens when things go too far? With a baby on the way, Kevin and Gwen got more than they bargained for, and when they find out that the baby is part Osmosian and part Anodite, that presents additional problems, will the little family survive? M for smut. Gwevin. Baby, pregnancy and action adventure. First ben 10 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first ben ten fanfiction so apologies in advance for stuff. Its set after the end of ultimate alien but before the sneak peek omniverce episode. So the basic plotline involves gwevin, gwevin pregnancy, and some other stuff. I don't own ben ten obviously. Rated M for smut and possible language and violence in the future. Please review. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter one. Kevin POV.

The smell of smoke hit kevin like a brick when he entered the burning building, stacks of fire surrounded him, the orange and red flames covering every curtain, chair and other flammable objects. Wood crumbled underneath his feet as he ran through the building, trying to find the one they were attacking.

After a few minutes in the smoke the Osmosian started to cough, even in his currently carbon steel form, the smoke affected his lungs. Activating the intercom system on his plumbers badge, kevin contacted gwen "I dunno how much longer I can keep this up gwen, smoke's starting to get to me" he said through fits of coughing.

"Get out" she answered through the sounds of mana blasting at the aggressive alien. "I'll be fine for another few minutes I just need to know where he put whatever he stole from that military base before he attacked us" he murmured. "No, behind you, he put the explosive he stole from the base in the building, get out now!" Kevin's eyes widened as he looked behind him where he saw the small beeping object that had about ten seconds left on it.

Running straight forward, the young mechanic took a flying leap out the third story window just in the nick of time and landed face first on the tarmac ground bellow. With a groan, the Osmosian struggled to his feet to see the rouge anodite they were fighting holding gwen in a headlock while she struggled in vain to release herself.

Kevins expression darkened as he shaped his hand into a metal spike "let. go. of. her." he said through gritted teeth. With a smirk the anodite, who had come out of nowhere, and started to attack them for no reason at Mr. smoothies, now pushed kevin back with such a powerful blast of mana, he couldn't get past it no matter how hard he tried. "thank you for your co operation..." the anodite said sarcastically after a sinister chuckle "I'll get going now...with this beautiful energy source I'll sell to the highest bidder" he murmured.

"Hey, no one gets to sell my cousin on intergalactic piratebay unless I say so" A voice behind them said. Humungousaur was standing there with a grin on his face, after one kick both Gwen and the alien were flung to the other side of the street and Kevin had enough time to get up and run over to the criminal, picking up a car on his way and throwing it at him. "you know" he hissed, the glowing pink eyes glaring menacingly at kevin after the car was thrown "you can't kill an anodite idiot"

"No" kevin replied "but you can sure as hell turn them over to the plumbers" he murmured with a smirk. Behind them a plumber ship had arrived with one of the officers on board. A few minutes later he was in energy cuffs and being pushed on board the ship by the officer. "thank you" the officer said with a nod "we've been trying to catch this one for weeks"

"well he should have known better than to mess with earth" ben commented, now in his regular human form. Soon the ship was gone and a news team had shown up, so as usual ben had ran over to promote his fame, again, leaving Kevin and Gwen to walk back to his car together. "Not a scratch" Kevin murmured as he slid a finger down the bonnet of the car "daddy made sure you didn't get hurt didn't he now?"

"if your done making love to your car, can we get some dinner?" Gwen asked with a dry voice, standing beside the car. "What you jealous or something?" he said with a smirk, getting in the drivers side. "just drive" the ginger murmured as she clicked her seatbelt in, looking out the window at the now wrecked street while the engine started and the car reversed out of the parking lot it was in.

Twenty minutes later the weather had turned south, a thunderstorm was raging outside and with the fact it had turned dark, visibility was very poor. "Face it kevin, we're lost" Gwen muttered, sinking back into her seat. "We are not lost, I don't get lost" the irritated Osmosian murmured. Finally, after another ten minutes and several thunder claps later, he gave up and pulled over, crossing his arms "fine, we're lost".

Gwen just rolled her eyes and started to stretch her neck out uncomfortably. "Somethin' wrong?" the mechanic asked, looking at her with slight concern in his eyes. "Just my neck...the anodite must have held it in the headlock too long" she said, rubbing her hand on the back of it. "Y'know I used to massage my moms neck and that used to help her..." Kevin started

The ginger looked over raising one eyebrow in disbelief but slid over to his seat anyway, now sitting in between his legs "go ahead". Surprisingly for the young adult who's solution to everything was 'punch it', the fingers tenderly pressed and massaged gwens neck in a way that actually seemed to help.

Then a thought crossed his mind, something that would probably earn him a hard glare or maybe even a light elbow in the stomach but all the same he thought he might aswell. Planting one small kiss on the base of her neck, he waited for the sudden jerk or accusing tone, but none came. Then again, another tender, loving kiss, this time longer while his hands had moved to the gingers shoulders, pushing aside her blouse as he continued to massage but his lips had other plans, moving over round to the side, the Osmosian was now practically making out with the side of her neck all the while soft moans came from Gwen.

After a minute or two, Kevins hands migrated down to her breasts where he started to tenderly squeeze them. He could feel his erection pressing against her back, the thought of his cock on her pale skin aroused him even more and his lips started to move more passionately against her neck. "Kevin" Gwen murmured, slight concern in her tone as she then pulled her neck away and turned her whole body around so she was straddling his lap. His hand slipped reassuringly in her own "are you sure you want to...I don't have protection with m-" his lips were taken over by Gwen pressing her's to them, a fiery passionate kiss entangling their tongues with one anothers. Pulling the lever on the seat and sliding it all the way down so it was like a bed, which was an answer in itself, things got a lot faster.

Within seconds Kevin turned her around and roughly, but at the same time gently, pushed her against the seat, his hands working on removing the buttons of her blouse while she worked on his jeans. Soon her blouse, tights, shoes and skirt were disguarded and Kevin's jeans and pants were on the floor of the car. After struggling with the bra strap, it was finally off and gwens tender pink nipples were exposed, she blushed slightly, this was the first time anyone had ever seen her this naked. Lips pressed to hers as the Osmosian gave her a reassuring kiss, that trailed down to her neck, chest and then breasts where he let his tongue play with her nipples while he removed her panties and his shirt.

As the dark-haired mechanic slid his hands under the bare legs of his lover, he took a moment to feel the beautiful, feather soft skin while he launched them onto his hips, she clung on tightly and ground herself against him, signalling for him to enter her. Sliding his rather large length into the redhead, her teeth gritted as she got used to the feeling for the first time. Once she was comfortable, the other began to thrust, slowly at first but he built up the pace until they were going faster, and faster.

Moans spilled from their mouths as their bodies collided together in a tangle of kissing, biting and rubbing. Kevins hands moved from her shoulders to her breasts, fingers delicately caressing each nipple while a tongue and lips pressed upon her neck, engulfing it in passionate kissing. All the while encouragement came from the ginger beneath him in the form of mewling and moaning, her emerald like eyes locked on his if they weren't closed out of sheer lust.

Soon the pleasure came to a shattering climax, muscles inside kevin contracted as the soft wetness around his member tightened, his girlfriends torso rising upwards as she came at the same time as him. With a yell, he felt himself cum, pleasure throbbing up and down his length for a moment or two after, a glowing smile spread across his face as he looked down at Gwen, who's expression was matching.

"So how'd I do?" he asked cockily, to which gwen just answered in a little laugh, her hair tangled and messy as it was spread out all over the seat. "not bad" she murmured, eyes drooping. Switching positions until they were lying beside each other, her face on his chest, and a blanket pulled over them, they slept throughout the night, comfortable in the soft heat radiating from one anothers bodies. "I love you" Kevin murmured quietly, 'I love you' was a phrase that was rarley heard from him, and never to anyone but gwen. "I love you too" she said, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek before settling down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this chapter is kinda short but I was either going to make it really short or incredibly long and my writing is usually better if I keep things short so yeah. Thank you everyone who is following and stuff I really appreciate it ^_^

* * *

It had been three weeks since kevin and gwen had got intimate in the car, and worry was starting to cloud gwen's mind like a thick smog. Three weeks, three weeks of generally feeling like something was...off. She had tried reading, studying, but nothing seemed to shift this unease. Eventually, the young redhead decided to take a walk around town to clear her head.

Cars hummed along the road and kids played on the streets, the grass swished ever so slightly in the breeze that rustled the branches on trees. It was all normal...peaceful. Sticking in the headphones of her ipod, her mind started wandering and attempt at some vague peace, until she bumped into a passer by. "Oh sorry- grandpa?" she asked, looking up at the old man smiling down at her "hey Gwen, I was just on my way to your house to pop in" he held up a pot of something that had a moving tentacle sliding out of it "I brought snacks"

"Yeah...its okay I've already eaten." The teenager replied, to which max just chuckled. Soon they were back at the house. Gwen sat down on an armchair while grandpa looked around the place "my my...are you really 18 this year? it seems like time just flies past" the older gentleman reminisced while he looked along the row of pictures on the cream coloured wall, most of them were gwen getting exams or at birthdays, hardly any were of her fighting aliens or with Kevin because of her mother who didn't exactly...approve of the young Osmosian.

Once he had walked around a bit and seen the lines of photographs, max sat down "and how are you gwen?" If there was one person she could be honest with, it was grandpa max "If I told the truth a little...distant lately...kinda like somethings been off" the older man raised one eyebrow, that sounded a little too familiar...but it was probably just a teenage thing. "I see...and Kevin and ben, how are they doing? I've been too busy to see everyone now days"

The redhead hadn't seen her cousin and boyfriend for a while now, mainly because every time they were together she had to fight and that is something she couldn't bare to do at the moment, and she really, didn't know why. "I've not been seeing that much of them...to be honest I don't wanna fight...I really don't know why, must just be getting close to college right?" she said with a little fake smile "maybe.." max murmured

"Grandpa...whats going on?" Gwen asked "is there something wrong with me" he shook his head "well...probably not its just...well it sounds a lot like your grandmother when she was..." He looked at her very seriously while he got out some type of scanning device. "wh- grandpa" gwen started to ask when the scanning device was being beeping over her body. Finally it said "additional life-form detected" grandpa max went pale and murmured in finish to his sentence "pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

So since I have some free time I'm doing a lot of writing so yeah thats why this chapter's up so quickly. Tell me what you think because I wasn't sure about this one, its really emotional and different but in a way I think it fits in with the storyline and kevins own background and things. Also what does everyone want me to do next, them telling gwens parents/other family/friends ect, or a fight scene or baby shopping and baby stuff, or all three...? or something else? I amn't really sure what to do next so I'd like to hear what you guys want. ^_^ thank you for all the new people who follows and the review and things I really appreciate them thanks. Kay so chapter 3, and its pretty long.

* * *

"What?" Kevin echoed quietly, after max told him the news. Gwen was too shocked to do anything and had asked her grandpa to tell Kevin face to face. "Unless that life detector...which you sold to me...isn't working, then its true" the Osmosian shook his head "No that life detector is the best in the galaxy...legal too. But...how?!" he asked astonished, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. "I think you know how it happened" max said with slight sarcasm "But make sure you are there for Gwen, she's going to need you"

"Yes sir" the teenager mumbled, still miles away. After max had left, Kevin was alone in his house. So alone. It felt so weird, nothing seemed real and his entire mind, emotions and even to a certain extent his senses went numb. The only sound was the slight squeaking of his moms leather couch as he sat down on it, and the clock ticking in the background. Nothing else moved in Kevins world, this wasn't a problem that could go away by punching it, and it wasn't even a problem...or was it? If he told the truth, he was terrified. Forever knights? piece of cake. Vilgax, Hybrid, Aggregor, end of the universe, massive fights? easy. A baby, now that was difficult, and for Kevin...maybe the most difficult thing he would ever do.

A few hours later he was at Gwens, he didn't even bother to smarten up he just knew he had to get this done. She answered the door, the expression on the gingers face was one of shock and slight happiness, a little smile curling up on her face "Hey" she murmured quietly, a hopeful edge to her tone. Kevins heart was nearly crushed, he knew no one was going to feel good about what he's going to ask gwen to do but...there was no other way. "Hey...can I uhh, come in?" he asked hesitantly, guarding his voice like how when he talks to anyone who isn't gwen, which was the first thing that made her suspicious. "Okay..." she murmured, walking into the living room.

To the osmosians dismay, he saw ben, he had hoped to do this alone but now it seemed ben had to be in on the action. To make matters worse, ben knew and was now browsing through catalogs from mama's and papa's and mothercare "So, if its a boy, can you call it Ben jr? or maybe mini Ben? Ben 2.0?". Kevin groaned, his task was now made twice as hard now Ben was here and so eager about the new life that was in Gwens womb.

"So uh..I'm gonna call the doctor and we'll get all this sorted" he said quickly and made for the phone "What do you mean?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. The teen swallowed, not wanting to say it out loud "you need to get an abortion" he murmured solemnly. "What?!" Gwen and Ben shouted simultaneously. Unfortunately, Ben took it worse than his cousin. "You JERK!" he shouted "Gwen has always been their for you and when she needs you, you bail, I thought you were more than that Kevin" Ben growled, standing up and glaring at kevin who was now solid steel "Wouldn't say that if I were you Tennyson" he retorted back, walking towards the superhero who was walking towards him and switching his watch to different aliens seeing which one he'd pick "I can take you no bother"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Bring it on"  
"Don't mind if I do, watch boy"

"STOP!" Gwen yelled, creating a mana force field between the two. "Both of you, now! This isn't about you damnit, its about the baby". Kevin's teeth were clenched "exactly" To ben, he just sounded like a jerk saying that, but to Gwen she was more deep, she figured it out, and that scared the osmosian. Seeing Gwens eyes not angry but profound "Kev-" He just growled, not wanting to talk "NO, you are getting an abortion and thats final, my fighting days are not over and that kid ain't gonna grow up without a dad" he said so aggressively, even Ben figured it out.

He didn't not want a kid, he didn't want to leave Gwen, the osmosian was actually secretly too caring for his own good, he didn't want his child to grow up like he did, angry at the thing that killed its dad and not having a dad at all, seeing its mom marry someone else, and being called a freak by everyone around him. At that moment he couldn't take it, all the pain and hurt and loss started to swell up as people weren't angry at him, but sympathising. He was so used to people not seeing past the fence of anger and into the pain inside, that he couldn't deal with it, and ran upstairs into Gwens bedroom and locked himself in it.

Inside he was alone, but not for long, he could hear Gwens quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. He started to panic, she couldn't see him not tough, he had to keep it together. The pain was so overwhelming though, it coursed through his veins and out to his fingertips, it boiled through his blood and pounded in his head. His teeth were gritted and he tried to do anything that would make sure he was punching through a wall instead of...crying. Once he heard the little knock, not angry or judgmental, but soft and understanding "Kevin?"

"Don't you dare come in Gwen" he growled, trying not to choke up "Kevin please lets talk about this" she murmured, her mana cracking the lock in two before she walked in, her expression calm and thoughtful. "No" he murmured, feeling the tears starting to come, even though he tried so hard he couldn't keep the grief down "No No No No-" he tried to run past Gwen but it didn't work, the anodite had such a firm mana ball in front of him blocking him from exiting, she knew he needed to grieve, even more than he knew. "No...its okay kevin" she said, and at that moment, the osmosian cracked.

He crumbled in Gwens arms, his entire weight burdened on her small body for a few seconds before she sat down on the bed with him, it was the first time he had ever grieved. He grieved for his dad's death, for all the times he had been called freak, and he even grieved for himself, and everything he had done. It felt horrible, but at the same time okay, his sadness shaking through his limbs and out of him through the soft silent tears, to be honest no one had ever seen Kevin Ethan Levin cry, but he was glad it was Gwen. Gwen wouldn't think he was any less tough, or strong, or scary, she wouldn't judge him, and she wouldn't tell anyone. Secretly, he was so happy that it was her, her that was pregnant to him, her that he was with, her that he loved, and in a way, crying into gwens arms was the most intimate thing he had ever done with anyone.

After about 20 minutes he looked up, eyes all red. "Don't tell ben" he mumbled, sinking back into Gwen and lying down on the bed so they both lay down, looking up at the ceiling "I won't, I promise" she murmured, slipping her hand in his. The abortion idea was now dropped in his mind of course, but he was still terrified, and so was gwen "Kev...do you think we'll be okay..all of us?" she murmured, now cuddling into him "Yeah babe..I promise, it'll be okay" he said, holding her as they both lay together. Young, part alien, and scared they may be, but Kevin knew that somehow, they'd make it through, together.

Later that night, after Kevin had left gwens and murmured a begrudging apology to Ben, he made for the rust bucket space ship and flew himself to one of the intergalactic bars. Once there, he ordered a drink and sat in the corner, just trying to figure himself out, and figure out how he was going to do everything. "So I guess you know everything huh?" he said to the gentleman who sat across from him, wearing a big coat and hat so no one would recognise him in the shady bar. "Not exactly" Grandpa max said "Ben just told me you freaked out and wanted Gwen to get rid of the baby, and Gwen told me everything was sorted" Kevin just rolled his eyes, of course, ben had to grass him up.

"He wanted me to give you this...your dad...its a video, he just told me to give it to you when you were facing the most terrifying situation of your life, this qualifies" Max said, passing a video tape towards him and then leaving quickly, he didn't really like these bars. Kevin took it and slid it in his pocket, surely this couldn't be that bad? or that scary? really..? he didn't know, but he should watch the video later, maybe he'd use it someday, but not today.


	4. Chapter 4

So I couldn't write because I was bombarded with work, then suddanly my aunt (who is my english teacher (I'm homeschooled) asked me if I could write another chapter onto my fanfiction (which she read chapter 3 of) and wheee! ^_^ so I'm really sorry I haven't been updating recently I'll try to update more. Thank you so much for all the new followers and such, means a lot to me.

* * *

The hum drum tune of the music played quietly in the background while kevin, gwen and ben walked through the baby store, expectant mothers and new mothers were at various clothes racks, cooing at the 'adorableness' of the baby shoes and baby clothes. Kevin just kept a straight, slightly grumpy face the entire time. As if the cuteness could infect him somehow, and ben, well, he was acting like a five year old in a candy store. "Can we get it this one?" the teenager asked, holding up a humungousaur suit and grinning from ear to ear at his own merchandise. "Hmm, I'll let you guess my answer, a, No, or b, No" Kevin murmured sarcastically. Gwen sighed, his negativity was starting to get to her. "Its too big ben, we need to go to the newborn section first" she murmured, giving kevin a harsh look.

When ben ran ahead the anodite turned to her boyfriend "you don't have to be so mean you know" she commented. "I'm not being mean, if it was up to ben, he'd make our kid his personal fanboy or girl" the raven haired teen pointed out. Gwen sighed, he was correct, but it still made her angry that Ben seemed to be happier about this than the baby's father. "Okay maybe you're right...but at least he doesn't act like this whole thing is his personal nightmare" the redhead snapped, speeding her pace to walk away. But before she could walk away he grabbed onto her arm "I'm sorry" he murmured "Listen, I want this baby Gwen and I might not act like it, but I care okay? Its just difficult when ben is acting like everything is gonna be fine, but he's not the one standing there seeing the look your parents gave me".

The memory of three days ago flashed back to the anodite. She was three months in and she couldn't put it off any longer, kevin had been asked round to help explain.

Opening the door Gwen saw the look on her boyfriends face, the slightly uneasy stare that seeped into her as well, making her equally as nervous. Instead of the usual mucky top and jeans he was wearing a clean set, and the raven black hair was combed so it looked less scruffy. It wasn't ideal, but unless he looked like a 19th century english duke, it wasn't going to be ideal for Gwens mother.

Natalie Tennyson had never, ever, approved of the ex con dating gwen, but that never stopped her daughter from following her heart. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked quietly as Natalie smiled politely at the two, pouring tea into delicate china cups on a silver tray that also contained saucers, milk, sugar and cookies. It was then that gwen realised that the room seemed far too normal for the very not normal information that was about to come to light. The cream coloured walls contrasted well against the wooden border they had. A soft beige coloured carpet covered the floor and in the middle of the room were two brown leather couches they were all sitting on and a coffee table. A dresser at the far corner, a wooden fire place and pictures on the wall. For a moment, Gwen felt sorry for her parents as they were about to have their lives totally changed.

"So...what brings you here?" Frank asked Kevin. Gwen smiled a little, at least her father didn't make it quite so obvious he disapproved, whereas her mother didn't even try to keep up appearances for kevin. "well...umm..." he looked over to the ginger who had now begun to speak "We...want to tell you something" her tone was slightly cheerful, but there was a definite underlying worry to it. "We-"

"Oh Honey!" Natalie gave a look of fake sadness and put her hand on gwens "Its okay...these things happen" she said, being completely supportive. Gwen was stunned. How could she know?! "I..uhh...I thought you'd be mad"

"What?! No! Of course not" she exclaimed, when frank joined in "Break ups happen, its just a part of life, we're here for you Gwen". The penny dropped. Kevins expression went from one of a little anxiety to a look of definite worry. "One deep breath later, and she murmured Mom...I'm not breaking up with kevin I'm having a baby with him"

There was a moment of silence in the room, Natalie's eyes widened and Frank's mouth was open, gwen could almost hear them trying to work it out in their heads and process it. "This is ridiculous, you can't be pregnant!" her father exclaimed, glancing at kevin, while his daughter then went on to explain "I know its hard to believe, I was shocked, but everything will be okay we've talked about it and-"

It was then, that the anodite noticed her mothers expression, the furrow in her brow and the hostile glare in her eye "You will NEVER be the father of my grandchildren! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU" Natalie shot up and was now screaming at kevin "How could you do this?! Gwen is a nice girl and you're just some crimina-"

Pregnancy hormones and upsetting words are never a good mix, and for an anodite, it was worse. Her human body was gone, and gwen had taken on her energy form through anger while she stood in front of kevin "Don't you ever speak to him like that again" she growled. Frank and Natalie cowered in fear and even Kevin was a little scared himself. "But- But sweetie we just want whats bes-"

"Whats best for me, is kevin, and loving, _supportive, _parents. But we can't have everything" the fearsome anodite murmured before she floated out the house. Her parents sat there, still shocked and afraid but they looked at kevin, both angry and disappointed at him but more than that there was disgust, and such disregard in the glance that it was a stone in kevins heart that had been thrown in and weighed it down, he tried to ignore it, but slivers of misery swam down his veins from that small stone that entered his heart, and through the steel shields that covered his face and outward appearance as uncaring that his girlfriends parents hated him, he felt horrible inside that he would never be accepted by them.

Gwen knew this and could see it clearly, but ben obviously couldn't see that he was hurt. "Its a papoose! you're gonna need one when you walk little you" Ben said throwing the strap on holder at kevin who raised one eyebrow "you know...it isn't a dog, its a person, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna wear that thing I'd look stupid, I'll just carry it in my hand"

"No No No that'll never work you need a papoose" the brunette insisted  
"How about a stroller?" Gwen asked  
"Why spend money? just carry it. Its not like they are heavy or something" Kevin insisted  
"Haha! you need to hold it carefully and it is, heavy, I'll be carrying this thing in my stomach for another six months"  
"Papoose, its the only way to go" Ben insisted  
"How am I supposed to fight with a papoose?" The osmosian asked  
"There is no way the baby will be near any fights" his girlfriend said protectively  
"Okay thats ridiculous its part of our lives its going to be near fights" her cousin mentioned  
"No!" the two expectant parents said simultaneously.

Just then the sound of a massive explosion hit their ears accompanied by rubble dropping on top of them and masses of brick. "GWEN!" Kevin shouted immediately, frantically looking around for his girlfriend, who was now lying underneath the brick, struggling to pick herself up. He noted the flash of green and the eerie voice whispering "Big...Chill...", ben was soon flying off to combat the masked figure. It looked like a ninja but was obviously alien at the strength it had to smash all those bricks. "G-Go, help ben" the anodite muttered as she was being helped up by kevin.

"Not until I get you out of here" he said firmly and started to walk her out. "No, ben needs-" she was cut off by kevin "He's FINE now you are getting out of here" the sounds of fighting came from ben as he blew the icy cold breath onto the ninja, who quickly jumped out the way and landed on a part of the uncrushed shop floor. Running quickly up to ben, he tried to punch him but the young tennyson quickly went translucent, the fists ran right through him and into the wall, which crumbled at the hit. Quickly blowing ice again, he missed, and while in solid form the ninja landed a few well aimed punches which knocked ben over to the other side of the room. Lying bruised in the rubble, he turned just in time to see the gun pointed at him. This ninja had weapons. He recognised the type, level 19 tech, no way could he withstand a blast from that. "Kevin I could really use some help..." he called over to the parking lot where kevin was fussing over gwen like an overprotective mother hen, checking every scratch and bump. It was then ben realised how much the baby would change things, how this kid would leave gwen and kevin at home being...parents. In 15 years they would be the ones grounding their kids and banning video games, while ben would be...president of earth? or whatever he was. He felt terrified, but firstly, angry, so in a fit of anger he hurled forwards and pushed the ninja to the ground, screaming in fury and punching him in the face before freezing him for the plumber agents standing by to fix it. Switching back to human form he stomped off and yelled at gwen and kevin "thanks for the help!" sarcastically.

"Ben-" Gwen tried to call back but was cut off by her coughing fit "ah let him go, he'll be back soon enough" Kevin said.

A few hours later, and a few hundred light years away, the busted up plumber ship and dead plumber agents floated in space while the escape pod landed on Osmos V down below. In a dark room with five people, including the ninja, sat talking, he passed a screen forward "I got the readings, just, it seems ben tennyson is more than just a plumber poster boy" he growled with menace "Are you saying a human teenager was too much for you?" a woman asked with a smirk. "Fascinating" another mans voice sounded "The anodite-osmosian DNA hybrid...an energy absorbent and osmosian children are an inability, the child should not exist, it would self destruct on conception."

"Human DNA is the very base template for all life in this galaxy. Why do you think the omnitrix works best with human?" a different woman reminded him. The last voice, at the head of the table was another female. Her Green curl poked out from underneath the red hood and her black lips curled into a smile "And as both parents have a considerable amount of human DNA, it acts as a stabilizer for both anodite and osmosian DNA...creating the first of its kind to ever be able to absorb energy and remain completely sane. The child. Must be ours"


End file.
